No Strangers to Love
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Austin and Ally have a child, Matthew Moon. He asks them the story of how they met and the story of how they got together.


Austin and Ally Moon were no strangers to love. In fact, love was a well-known subject to them, considering they had been in it for quite some time. Their son, on the other hand, could use a few pointers.

Fourteen year old Matthew Moon boldly walked into the living room. His mom did always say he got the boldness from his father. He sat down next to his parents, looking them both in the eyes. His dad raised an eyebrow and his mom just softly smiled at him, both clueless to what was about to happen.

"Mom, Dad, I need to know something."

"Sure son, what is it?" Austin breathed out; at this point he was a little taken off guard while his wife was just worried.

"I want you to tell me a story."

"A story about what, sweetheart?" his mother replied in her sweet, understanding tone.

"How you two met, and how you two ended up together."

Austin and Ally gave each other a knowing look before erupting in giggles and chuckles.

"Do you want to tell him, or do you want me to?" Austin asked Ally.

"Let's tell him together. I'll start."

(Flashback: italics; talking over flashback: bold italics; present: normal)

"_**I was working at the store, our store now, the sonic boom. It was a quiet, not so busy day and my dad had me watch the store. Your godmother, Trish, walked in wearing a cupcake outfit. At least now she can hold her job as manager of the employment office**__.__**"**_

"_Guess who got a job at the local cupcake store?" Trish asked and Ally shook her head smiling._

"_Let me guess, you?"_

"_Yup, here I brought you a cupcake." Trish said, widely grinning._

"_Awh thanks, but you know I'm not supposed to eat in the store." Ally said, before setting the cupcake down. She glanced over at it, and her stomach began to growl. "On second thought, I guess maybe just this once." And she took a bite out of the cupcake. _

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah this is really good, Trish! Did you make it?"_

"_Yes! They give us all of our rejects, this one I dropped on the floor." Trish replied and ally quickly spit the rest of the cupcake into the garbage can. _

"_That's what I get for breaking the rules." Ally replied, and Trish just shrugged. When Ally was turned around, Trish told her that she was late for her break that ended four hours earlier. _

"_Oh wait, before you leave, do you wanna see a movie on Sunday?" Ally said, turning around, but instead of Trish there stood an elderly woman. _

"_It's a date!" the woman replied excitedly. _

"I still can't believe you ate a cupcake off the floor, AND went on a date with the old lady!" Austin interrupted, snickering, and grinning cockily.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not the one that played the drums with corndogs and ate window burgers with drum chili!" Ally wittedly replied, and smirked at a speechless Austin.

"Mom! Dad! Can we continue with the story already?"

"Yes, sorry son." Austin said, nodding at his wife cueing her to continue.

"_**So I was talking to my dad…"**_

"_Dad, can I please have a new piano for the practice room? The one up there now is older than the lady I'm dating Sunday," Ally said, receiving a few odd looks from her dad. "Long story, I'll explain later"_

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know the deal. We just don't profit enough from the store that I could just give you a new computer. And plus, there's like a bazillion in one chance of making it in the music business"_

"_I know dad…" Ally replied sadly and her dad nodded. _

"_Good, watch the store, I'll be back later."_

"_**-And then out of nowhere Trish texted me-"**_

_Ally was writing in her book before receiving a text out of nowhere from Trish. _

_It read, "by the way, there is a cute blonde guy on his way over to the store right now. He's about our age, you two would look cute together." And ally didn't even bother to reply._

_Ally was soon startled by the sound of drums, being played by a blonde boy who was actually kind of cute. That was, until she realized he was breaking SO many rules._

"_Um, excuse me? You aren't supposed to play instruments in the store, they are for display only-and are those corndogs?" She asked Blondie, and he nodded taking a bite out of one of them._

"_First off, that's disgusting. And second off, I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be playing the drums, especially not with corndogs"_

"_Uh, there's not a sign for that" said his ginger friend. _

"_Does there really need to be a sign?" Ally asked before cutting herself off, "never mind." _

"_And don't worry, I'm a great drummer. I can play any instrument, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." He replied cockily. _

"_**Your father decided to demonstrate, and your godfather, Dez decided to demonstrate too-playing a harmonica through a tuba…and that didn't end so well. The elderly lady I was dating on Sunday somehow ended up choking on it and Dez had to give her the Heimlich, as I stormed upstairs to the practice room angrily. Your father decided he'd sneak up on me while I was playing my song…"**_

"_-wanna know know know, your name name name"_

"_Hey, that song's great but you should speed it up so it's catchier." Austin said, startling Ally. _

"_You scared me, don't you knock! What are you doing here?"_

"_There's not a sign for that and I wanted to know if I could get I could get a discount through the harmonica, you know, since it's been through the old lady?"_

"_You people with signs! And I don't care, just please leave." Ally said, frustrated with him._

"_**-The next day I found out that he stole my song. Well, it was an accident. And after that he begged me to help him right a new song…"**_

"_Forget it; my dad always said music was a waste of time. There is only a bazillion in one chance of making it in the music business." He said, as Ally was climbing up the stairs to the practice room. _

_Austin turned around and started to exit the store._

"_Austin-wait! I'll help you write one more song." She said, and he turned around._

"_You will?!" Austin shouted excitedly and Ally nodded._

"So is that how you two met?" asked Matthew.

"Yes, that is also how we became partners." Austin answered, smiling.

Ally was fumbling with her hair and both boys looked at her.

"Well there was the one time when Demonica Dixon almost tore team Austin apart, but you, Matthew have already heard that story." She replied, still playing with her hair.

"I've already heard the one about Trish's quincinera too." Matthew reminded his parents and that's when Ally sparked an idea.

"Well there was this one time, when your father thought I liked him…" she started.

"Ugh do we HAVE to share that one; I don't like that one…" Austin complained and she laughed.

"Short summary, go on, you can tell it" she told him, smirking.

"I thought your mother liked me, and I started acting funny. Your mom and Trish pulled a prank on me because I read your mother's book, and it embarrassed me to death. It's also how we came up with the idea for 'Not a love song'" he said, gritting his teeth, while Matthew and Ally erupted in laughter.

"It's really NOT _that_ funny." Austin said, still gritting his teeth and Ally and their son continued laughing.

"It's funny because I actually was writing about you in the book!" she shouts, giggling and high fiving her son.

"Whatever."

"Dad, why do you always say that?"

"Whatever, I do not!"

Matthew erupted in more laughter while ally was pondering about which story to tell next.

"Oh! You should tell him about when we met Kira, and how you started liking her!"

"Oh, great idea Als!" Austin replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"_**Alright, so one day Dez had somehow convinced Jimmy to let us make our first big budget music video. It was set in an amusement park…"**_

_Kira Starr walked towards Austin and Dez looking absolutely flawless. _

"_Whoa! Who's that?" Austin drooled. _

"_That's Kira; she'll be playing your girlfriend."_

"_She's flawless" Austin said, continuing to drool._

"_Hi I'm Kira, it's such an honor to meet you, and I'm a HUGE fan." She smiled flirtatiously._

"_**The only problem was her breath…"**_

"_One second please…" Austin said, trying not to get sick at the smell of her breath. _

"_Okay she has one flaw, her breath REAKS." Austin said to Dez, leaving Kira standing alone about ten feet away._

"_Come on buddy, I'm sure it's not that bad." Dez replied, walking up to Kira. _

_They had a five second conversation before Dez shrieked like a girl, tugging Austin away from Kira._

"_Okay, so it is that bad." _

"_Kira, our wardrobe girl, Ally, will be right with you." Dez called out, directing her towards Ally._

"_**Your mother wouldn't let us say anything, so we tried EVERYTHING to freshen her breath ourselves…we tried tricking her into taking mint, tried putting toothpaste on her corndog, and even tried squirting mouthwash in her mouth's ourselves. None of that worked. We soon came up with a plan, I pretended to have a drooling problem, and it worked, until Jimmy made me give a speech about how drooling didn't stop me from chasing my dreams. And even more bad news, Kira decided she'd do the kissing scene…"**_

"_Austin, I'm sorry I quit because of your drooling problem, it was very wrong of me. So good news, I've decided to finish the video!" Kira announced and Austin got a panicked look on his face. _

"_Oh yay and we can do the kissing scene…" Austin said very unenthusiastically. _

"_You better not enjoy it." Jimmy scolded. _

"_Oh trust me, I won't." Austin replied, in a very serious tone. _

"_**We ended up finishing the video and not only that, Kira fixed her breath AND we made it number one on the charts!"**_

"When are you two gonna get to the part where you got together?" Matthew whined.

"Soon Hun, wait." Ally replied, running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay, so what's next?" asked Austin, and Ally shrugged.

"Oh wait! I got it! I'll tell him about your date with Kira, how I started liking you, and how I almost accidentally ruined the date!"

"_**So after Kira fixed her breath, Austin invited her on a date. I helped plan this date, and Kira and I obviously have nothing in common…"**_

"_I know, we can go to Dez' house and play video games in his basement! He's got an awesome TV!" Austin shouted. _

"_I was thinking something more romantic, like a picnic in the park." Ally replied, setting up a picnic blanket. _

_They both sat down, and ally continued to speak. "Kira's there, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. Her hair, blowing in the breeze. Breeze, breeze, breeze. Now think of something romantic that you can do."_

"_I'll lean in, oh and I can get her a necklace just like yours." He said, leaning in and pointing to her 'Ally' necklace._

"_Yeah, she'll love that."_

"_I'll put my arm around her." Austin said, putting his arm around her._

"_And she'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies." Ally replied, feeling butterflies and nuzzling into him._

"_My heart will be racing." He added, heart racing._

"_It'll be…" he started. _

"_Perfect." They both finished simultaneously. _

"_**So that's how I started liking your father…and I almost ruined their date because I didn't know she was a vegetarian and-"**_

"Don't worry Als, it was in our past, this is our present." Austin interrupted, placing his hand on top of hers.

"So dad, how did you start liking mom?"

"_**It was a beautiful day, Ally and I had been planning on finishing our song and this guy Elliot shows up. I was not a happy camper at that point, and I let the jealousy get the best of me. Dez and I had this conversation about me realizing I liked your mom…or more so, that I was in love with her…"**_

"_me, like ally? Psh, no way." Austin said to Dez, in total denial. Obviously he had never heard of that river before. The Nile…_

"_So you're saying that you don't like anything about ally?"_

"_No I like lots of things about ally. I like her smile, the way she laughs, the way we write songs together, and I like the way we can talk to each other about anything. Oh! And I like the way that sometimes our hands brush while we are playing piano, and it gives me this feeling that no one else, not even Kira can give me…" Austin replied, with a goofy smile stretched across his face._

_Dez sat there, waiting for it._

_Austin jumped up from his seat quickly. "Oh man! I like Ally…"_

"_More than that buddy, you're in love with her."_

"_I like Ally…" Austin repeated, with a confused but happy look on his face._

"_**so in the end, Elliot and your mom didn't date, I destroyed his pride in game night, and your mom and I almost kissed on the sacred place, also known as, the piano."**_

"Wow…tells me more! When was your first kiss?"

"_**So Austin-er your father and I were performing a duet together, as I was beginning to overcome my stage fright. Dez made 500 'Team Ally' t-shirts; because your father had to choose between Kira and I. we were having a small discussion back stage…"**_

"_I feel like I can do anything!" Ally shouted, excitedly._

"_Yeah, well I know I can do anything…as long as I'm with you." Austin said, and that's when he kissed her. Dez and Trish's mouths dropped three stories and of course Kira had to ruin the moment…_

"**So that's how we first kissed, and that's kind of how we got together."**

"No its not! You are forgetting about the love song I wrote to you, before asking you to be my girlfriend." Austin said, offended.

"Oh right, go on, tell it Aus."

"_**Your mother and I decided we had just wanted to be friends, for the sake of our careers and I was not happy about it, not one bit. I couldn't stand not being with her, we were still friends, but I couldn't shake off being in love with her…so I wrote her a song. After I performed the song, I walked up to ally, and kissed her, AGAIN."**_

"_Austin that was awesome!" Ally said, smiling widely, her eyes glistening._

"_Thanks, and I think we are close enough that I can tell you who it was really about." Austin replied, mocking her tone from when he thought she had a crush on him. "It's about you, Ally. I love you, I'm in love with you, and I can't stand this. I never wanted us to break up, Ally I miss you, I just…" he cut himself off, kissing her._

_Ally was surprisingly the one to pull away, "did you really mean that?"_

_Austin nodded. "Every word."_

_Ally's eyes started filling with tears and she hugged him. "I love you too Austin, I really do…"_

"_**And that's how we got together."**_

"Wow, that's like a remake of the notebook or some other sappy romance movie." Matthew said, shocked at his parents' story.

"Yeah, don't you just love, love?" Ally asked her son and Austin just rolled his eyes, and cut everything else off with a kiss.

(The page breaks here)

Ally Moon watched as her son sent the girl he liked, Ellie, flowers. It reminded her of the day Austin accidentally sent her 4,327 flowers. She sighed; love like this is one in a million. Hopefully her son had found his future wife…

Austin Moon watched his son send Ellie flowers. It reminded him of the day he sent Ally 4,327 flowers. He played it off as an accident, but everyone knew it was on purpose. Each bouquet delivering the same message, "There's no way, I could make it without you." He smiled at his old memories, hoping his son had found an Ally of his own. Ally walked up to him, taking his hand.

"I remember us, just a little bit older than he is." Ally said, looking at Austin in the eyes.

"So do I. I remember the time we were writing for the beach bash, and the time I took your picture to shiny money's concert, and the time I first kissed you. Because every kiss feels like the first." He truthfully replied before being pulled into a kiss.

"I remember our wedding day."

"_-and I vow to agree to disagree on pickles and pancakes, and I vow to love you as long as I live. And no matter what will happen to either of us, to our music, to our talent, to our future family; that we will always love each other and come back home, in love, like it's meant to be."_

She remembered his vows perfectly, hers, not so much.

It was a good thing she had gotten over her stage fright by then…

"I love you"

"I love you too, Ally."

(The page breaks here)

When Austin and Ally had received the wedding invitation to join Matthew Moon and Ellie Ready together, they both gave each other a knowing look.

They both teared up with joy and pride when they read the note written on the bottom.

"Thank you for being no strangers to love; there is no way I could make it without you."

**A/N: OMG whoever read this "oneshot", well this 2,968 word story, I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU. I really hope you liked it:) Oh and check out my best fanfiction friend, PoetryRebel, she will be writing a sequel/epilogue for this, so check her out! I would normally be pumped for chapters, but as being it is a to be continued, and there is a rumor that the part two wont air until March 17****th****, I'm recording chapters and watching it right before the new one comes on…that is, if I can wait that long! Wish me luck! Until next time, Read and Review, check out my other stories and check out PoetryRebel. Xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously still don't own A&A, my mom bought me R5 concert tickets instead :D**


End file.
